The Saddleworth Silent Hill Massacre: The Rebirth
by Charamber
Summary: The Seaqual to My other SSHM story, same character...well minus Amber..but whatever happens happens!
1. Lives Updated

Disclaimer: As you should all know by now I still don't own Silent Hill and if you didn't know that, well then you must have been living under a rock coz Konami own Silent Hill.

Note: I'm ba-ack!! After getting bugged for the past few weeks about writing a sequel to the Saddleworth Silent Hill Massacre I decided that I should probably do one. This one is set twenty years after the first Saddleworth Silent Hill Massacre! Many thanks to X'andirth and Pickle-sidekick for their inputs and ideas!

Even though it had happened 20 years ago what had happened that day still haunted them, they still couldn't believe what had happened and that they had lost one of their closest friends. They were still torn up inside and thought that what happened to her was their fault. The incident still played through their minds.

"Don't let anything happen to me"

"Don't worry Amber, we will make sure that nothing happens to any of us"

Those same two lines had been playing through Beké's mind for the past 20 years, she still couldn't believe that she was the end result of everything that they had been through that day. In the diary that she had found in Amber's kitchen her name had been signed at the end of every page, she originally thought it was a joke, until she had been taken from the group and possessed by the Pyramid Headed God. When she was possessed she knew what she was doing but she couldn't do anything to stop it, her screams had been drowned by the sound of the Pyramid Headed God and its distorted voice. It was the same voice that had been haunting her dreams for the past 20 years. She hadn't spent all her time thinking about what had happened but, that was about 85 of the time, she had gotten married to Jim and they had two kids, Ayren and Blake. Ayren had a strange resemblance to the girl that they had seen in 20 years ago.

Marie replayed the final battle over and over through her head every day, almost every hour on the hour. She thought about how she could have stopped Amber's death. She often wondered that if she could build a time machine and go back how she could change it. She had also gotten married which ended in a messy divorce, but she got full time custody of Tobias her son. She spent a lot of her time reading; it was the only thing that could take her mind off of the past.

Alia had taken a different approach to trying to forget what had happened, she had given up fruit-boxes, which wasn't the best thing because a week after the funeral she had started drinking. Every time someone saw her she was drinking, drunk or hung over and if she didn't have a drink in her hand she got angry. She also had a kid, but not as the result of a relationship, she had hooked up with a random and wasn't being safe which resulted in her becoming pregnant. She didn't know that she was pregnant until 3 months after she had hooked up with the random and it was too late for her to have an abortion. It was one of the hardest things that she went through because she couldn't drink and she didn't have the support of anyone. She didn't tell Beké and Marie about it until she was 8 months pregnant because she didn't want them to think any less of her. Beké and Marie supported her through the rest of it and almost as soon as she had gotten out of hospital she started drinking again. She was in trouble with child welfare and if she didn't stop they were going to take Eugene Franklin away who she loved dearly and gave her a reason to live. Majority of the time Eugene would be at Beké or Marie's house because of her drinking. Just after Eugene turned one she realized that she should give up drinking because it was ruining both her and Eugene's lives. Within the next three years after this she was in rehabilitation. While she was there Eugene stayed with Beké and Marie. When she came out of rehabilitation Eugene hardly even knew who she was. Their relationship had started all over again and soon enough Eugene recognized Alia as his mum.

It was a Monday night when the girls had decided that they would all have dinner together at Beké's house, which was a tradition. They started talking about the past and the conversation changed to what had happened on that day 20 years ago.

"Oh my god, tomorrows the 20 year anniversary of what happened…I can't believe it's been so long. Are you guys going to the thingy that the town council are putting on to celebrate?" Alia asked.

"What's to celebrate? It's still my fault that Amber…" Beké started, but couldn't finish due to the amount of tears running down her face.

"It wasn't your fault, I don't know how you can keep blaming yourself for it. If anything I should have saved her when she got attacked." Marie replied.

"Seriously guys, we need to stop dwelling on the past and think about the future, it happened 20 years ago, I think we can stop blaming ourselves for what happened, even if we could have stopped it before it happened, we just need to get on with our lives. I think we should go tomorrow, it will help ease our minds."

"That was one of the smartest things I've ever heard you say Alia. Yeah alright I'll go tomorrow, it'll help me forget about it…maybe."

The next day they had all decided to all meet up at the celebrations.

"They really out-did them selves this year." Beké said sarcastically.

"Yeah I reckon."

"We should probably go visit Amber and Alia this time try not to smash Vodka bottles on her grave."

"I was allowing her to drink it."

"Uh-huh, I'm so sure you were, that's why you cried for the next 20 minutes about having nothing to drink."

"Shut up, that was ages ago anyway."

"That was last year. Do you even remember the years before?"

"I try not to, they mostly consisted of me being hung-over."

"Well there was the year that…"

"Don't even bring it up, let's just go now and don't worry, I'm completely sober."

"Yeah that's pretty believable. Let's go before everyone else gets there, I mean we knew her better than everyone else did."

They walked over to the cemetery where Amber was laid to rest 20 years ago. Just as they entered through the gates, Beké thought she saw something hanging around Amber's grave, she had to double check and noticed something red walking away from it.

"I think I'm losing my mind."

"Yeah we already knew that."


	2. The Past Return

Disclaimer: Guess what!! I still don't own Silent Hill, and I probably never will.

After the celebrations, the girls and their loved ones all went back to Beké's house.

"Did you see that thing that was hanging around Amber's grave?"

"Yeah I did, it looked like something I've seen before but I cant remember."

"It was glowing red…" Beké cut herself off just as she remembered when she had seen it before.

"Beké, what's wrong."

"That thing…I know where we've seen it before…" She stopped herself again, fighting back tears, "…it was Pyramid Head, you know the thing we kept running into 20 years ago…and then…" She couldn't continue.

"Oh my fucking god, your right…but I thought we killed it off…" Marie trailed off.

"Yeah that's what I thought as well, I'm pretty sure the last thing I heard it say was 'how could you diminish the power of the Pyramid Headed God?'"

"Maybe it's back for round two?"

"Then I guess it's time to do what we've already done before…again."

The girls prepared to fight, they then realised that none of them were in the right state of mind to go through that again. They thought about who they could get to do the job for them.

"George Foreman?"

"Beké, I'm pretty sure that George Foreman won't do this mission for us, he's way too involved with his grills and what not now."

"Well I thought it was a good suggestion."

"Alia, don't encourage her."

"Do you have a better suggestion then?"  
"What about…we could get Chuck Norris to roundhouse kick whoever did this."

"Marie that's more fucked up than what I suggested, Chuck Norris is a loser when will people realise this?"

"You did not just call Chuck Norris a loser."

"Didn't I?"

"You are just a Chuck Norris hater, I can't believe you said that."

"Both of you just get over it, It's Chuck Norris for fucks sake."

"Mum…MUM!! FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!"

"What the fuck do you want?"

"How rude, I'm your son, so be nice. Why the fuck do you have this old and out dated radio?"

"Blake watch your fucking language."

"Sorry, but seriously why do you have it?"

"Because…I'm not sure, I don't even remember where it came from…"

"Well it started being all static like and it's not even turned on."

Beké, Alia and Marie all looked at each other, they knew exactly what would happen with in the next few minutes.

"Oh fuck, not again."

"What again?"

"Why do you have to bother me? Go bother your father, I'm sure if you ask him something about his car you'll be amused for hours."

"I already know everything about his car, I've heard about it so many times that I could recite the whole lecture right now to you."

"Well don't, I've already heard it about a million times before, go play with Ayren, Eugene and Tobias, and don't pick fights, you and Eugene get pretty violent when you spend time together."

"Whatever you wanna reckon, he starts it all, blame him."

"I'm sure he does, you wouldn't start any fights with anyone would you? Let's not forget who got expelled from school for fighting."

"Shut up Ayren, like you would know."

"As a matter of fact I would know, your so full of shit Blake, no wonder Tobias doesn't like you."

"As if he doesn't, just coz your in love with him."

"As if I fucking am, get the fuck over yourself Blake."

"Both of you shut the fuck up."

"But Mum she started it."

"I don't give a fuck who started it, I'm ending it."

"Fine, whatever. I'm going back inside."

"Yeah I am as well, the mosquitoes out here suck."

"I told you to put the Mosquito spray on, if you had listen you wouldn't get bitten."

"Sorry mum."

"Go inside, I'm sure you can find something to do, just don't set fire to the house…again."

"That was Blake who did that, not me."

"It was all four of you who did it, not just Blake."

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways."

"I hate it when you say that."

"Well don't ask questions that will make me say it then."

"You're a bitch."

"Thanks sweetie, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Your welcome."

"Off you go then, I gotta talk to Alia and Marie."

"Yeah I was going to anyway, Blake's got the gas lighter out…again."

"Tell him to leave it alone or it'll be his hair on fire next time."

"Alright. I will."

"They just don't leave me alone."

"Anyways, you said something about not again."

"Oh yeah, in case you weren't paying any attention, the radio was going all static-like, which means one thing…something's around that needs to die."

"It's strange how it's happening again 20 years after it did last time."

"But we aren't in the right state of mind to do this, I think I know who we need to do it for us, but I'm not sure that I want them to."

"Who?"

"I think we need our kids to do it, they don't really know about what happened last time, and if can guide them through it and tell them what they need to be careful of and what to look out for then I'm sure they will do alright, except if we lost one of them, I would never forgive myself."

"What do you need us to do?"

"Eugene, I thought you were all inside."

"We were mum, till we got kicked out."

"How the fuck did you get kicked out? Or don't I want to know?"

"Um, we broke one of Beké's vases…the big one that sits on the bench in the kitchen."

"What!? How did you manage to break that?"

"I'll tell you mum, Blake and Eugene were pushing each other in the kitchen, then Blake slipped over and knocked it down."

"I told you not to get violent Blake."

"Actually you told me not to pick fights, which I didn't do."

"Don't be a smart arse."

"I wasn't."

"Yeah I'm sure he wasn't, he's really quite stupid."

"Shut up."

"You're only saying that coz it's true."

"Not it's not. I got a D in maths."

"That's not a good thing."

"It's better than what you got for English."

"How can you fail English?"

"Easily Tobias, it involves the teacher hating me."

"No, the teacher doesn't hate you, your just stupider than I am."

"Shut up Blake, it doesn't make me stupider than you, you were in minder maths anyway."

"Yeah but it's harder than English."

"Would you two give it up already? Listen we gotta talk to you about something."

"Oh no, we all have to go…over there and discuss if we want to listen to what you have to say."  
"Eugene, get back over here, you are going to listen. It's important to us that you do."

"What do you want then"

"Don't sound too enthusiastic Blake."

"Mum, it's hard last time you guys spoke to us all it was about the birds and the bees."

"It truly disturbed us all."

"You got that right Eugene."

"Both of you listen, 20 years ago something happened in this town."

"This better not be another lame ghost story."

"Ayren, Shut up."

"I'm sorry, but every time mum starts telling a ghost story it ends up being lame."

"You're right, I hate mum's ghost stories."

"We're being serious, this isn't a ghost story…" just as she said this, the radio's static got louder.

"Fuck, it's over there."

"Marie, what's over there?"

"You know what IT is, we didn't want you kids to find out this way, but we gotta do something."

"Mum, you didn't want us to find out about what?"

"Well, we don't really have time, but I need something that I can kill something with."

"Um, will this staple gun work?"

"Thanks Blake…I think."

"Well it hurts when you get hit with it, so I assume after a while it would kill someone."

Marie got up off her chair and walked off of the decking and over to what looked like a scarecrow standing in the middle of Beké's garden."

"Take that mother fucker." Marie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Did she just kill someone?"

"Tobias, I don't think that was human."

"Blake stop trying to scare me, I know that you don't like me."

"I never said that."

"Well it seems like you do."

"I don't, I thought you didn't like me."

"How do you figure that?"

"Just something Ayren said to me."

"Oh, ok then."

"Don't worry about it, anyway, I'm almost positive it wasn't human, it looked kind of deformed."

"That took me longer than I expected for it to die, maybe they have gotten stronger."

"Or maybe you had a shitty weapon?"

"Yeah that could be the case as well."

"1 point to Ayren, 0 points to Marie. Anyway who was that?"

"It wasn't anyone, it was a monster that we like to call 'egg-sack'."

"What are you talking about? Mum I think you may have finally lost your mind."

"I'm gonna have to explain to you about what happened 20 years ago."

"We know what happened 20 years ago, there was a huge fire in Saddleworth, and your friend Amber died in it."

"That's what everyone was told about what happened, but that's not the truth."

"What? I am so confused."

"Let me explain…"


	3. The Children's Knowledge

Disclaimer: NEWS FLASH!! I still don't own Silent Hill, Sorry to disappoint you all, but I'm pretty sure that Konami still own it and I don't really need to point out that they won't give it to me although I keep begging and now I have a restraining order taken out against me, but that's a whole different story…and I don't own Sony or the Need For Speed copyrights either.

"That explains the radio I found then. But if that's what really happened, then why does everyone think that there was a massive fire?"

"Blake, Darling, do you really think that people are really going to believe a story about people being possessed by a Pyramid Headed god?"

"Oh, I didn't think that far through. Did you tell anyone about what really happened?"

"We told our close friends, but majority of them thought we were crazy. One a couple believed us and that was only after we had explained it to them a few times and every time we had explained it we ended up in tears and they didn't think that Amber would be the one to die in a fire, especially after all the fires she started."

"Of all people on this earth you had a friend who started fires, wow she seems pretty cool, but I guess she died trying to save her friends and her town."

"Come to think of it Ayren, that's pretty funny, seeing how I have a son who does the same thing, although she never set her own house on fire. I think she would have done anything to help us, but I'll never forgive myself for her death."

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened mum, you had no control over it and Marie and Alia shouldn't blame themselves either, everything happens for a reason and I'm sure that she died knowing that she had helped her friends, family and the people of this town by being apart of the journey that was you all trying to find out what was going on and stopping it from happening."

"That was very powerful, and that means a lot to me and probably all of us, seeing how we all went through it and if Amber just heard that I'm sure that she would appreciate what you just said.. Beké your lucky to have a daughter who knows what she's talking about, even though she wasn't there to witness what happened. But we need to know something, will you four continue the mission and find out why the Pyramid Head was at Amber's grave today?"

"Your welcome Marie, I'm glad someone appreciates what I say. I think we should accept the mission and continue what you began, I mean I think it would mean a lot to you guys and Amber, so we should find out what's going on."

"Oh my god, look at that…that…thing. Is that one of those monsters you were talking about?"

"Where is it Eugene?"

"What are you blind mum?"

"No I am not, but in case you haven't noticed IT'S DARK OUT HERE!!"

"Only just, it's over there in the far left…no right…no it is left…corner of the yard, it's kind of glowing."

"Fuck, that is a monster, but not any old monster…that's Pyramid Head."

"Alia, can I please dispose of this impostor?"

"Blake, what's with all the long words?"

"I just wanna kill that mother fucker."

"Well take this gun with you then."

"I don't need a gun, I have my own weapon right here."

"It better be powerful, that mother fucker doesn't go down easy."

"Oh, it will after it meets my new friend."

"Well go kill it them."

Just as Alia had finished saying this Blake let out a scream.

"What are you screaming about?"

"Mum, your throwing off my illusion that I am trying to make. And that wasn't any old scream, that was my warrior scream."

He ran up to the Pyramid Head and stood about a metre away from it. He pulled something out of his pocket, then grabbed his lighter and lit it up. As soon as this happened something started to spark.

"Where the fuck did he get dynamite from?"

"Beké, calm down, it's not dynamite, it's fireworks."

"Thanks Eugene, that makes me so much more better about my son and the things he keeps in his pocket."

Just as she said this Blake ran at full speed towards where everyone was sitting.

"Get the fuck behind something, we don't wanna get hit by its remains."

Eugene and Tobias flipped over the table and everyone sat behind it. Just as they all got behind it, there was an almighty bang, and pieces of metal and flesh were flying everywhere.

"Great, what are the neighbours gonna think?"

"Mum, don't worry about them, I don't even think they are home."

"Really? I could have sworn I saw that old bitch looking into the garden again this morning. Hmm…I wonder why Jim hasn't reacted to all this commotion."

"I think dad's just getting way to involved in his Playstation games, I mean I've hardly seen him since he got the newest Need For Speed game, he's obsessed."

"Yeah you're right, go get him for me I need to talk to him."

"Why cant you go in there?"

"Coz I gotta talk to Alia and Marie as well."

"Fine, I'll go do what you could so fucking easily do."

"That attitude will get you no where in life."

"I don't care, I never have and I probably never will."

"Holy shit that was weird."

"What was weird?"

"Just what you said, don't worry about it."

"Whatever, I'll go get dad now."

"Thanks."

"That was serious déjà vu, I can recall Amber saying pretty much the same thing just before we went to Queensland."

"FUCK!"

"What is it Blake?"

"It's dad…" he stopped himself before he could explain.

Beké ran inside to see what was wrong.

"Oh my god, it's happening all over again."

"What's happening."

"The Saddleworth Silent Hill Massacre, what happened last time, people are disappearing and the people we love most & are close to are being shown off, to make it look as if they have been tortured or something, last time we went through this, there was a hall of fame in one of the buildings we went into and all it was, was a bunch of coffins standing upright with glass covers so we could see the inside of them and inside them we're the people closest to us, looking like they had all been tortured, just like your father looks like now."

"Yeah but he's not in a glass case."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Calm down, us four are gonna go find out what did this and what's happening, but what are you, Alia and Marie gonna do?"

"We're gonna go to Marie's house and that's where you will meet us in a couple of hours, just think of us as your tour guides, but without the tour…and the guide, we are like the all powerful people who have knowledge of events, but are too lazy to fight against it."

"Come on guys, we gotta find out what's going on the second time round, not only are we doing this for our mum's and ourselves, but we are doing this for Amber as well."


End file.
